


Paubaya

by kkaebs614



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Infidelity, M/M, Open Ending, feel ko may part 2, hindi endgame ang chanbaek, hmmm, not with the main characters, sad :-((, squint for sesoo, what do you think?
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkaebs614/pseuds/kkaebs614
Summary: “Mahal mo lang ako pag buo ako, pag masaya ako, and when I have something to offer. Ganon ba kadali para sayo ang mangdurog ng tao? Chanyeol, not because I smiled at you that day and embraced the truth that you love her more than me, it doesn’t mean na I wasn’t hurt. I was shattered. I was broken. Tapos ngayon na masaya na ako, you’ll say na mahal mo pa ako? Bullshit.”
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	Paubaya

**Author's Note:**

> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/63DxWMTknkkxMkmcH4XNfs?si=bMH7WZqnTPi9Vqz_wyGNYw

  
  
  


Baekhyun hates this. He hates to be the bearer of bad news. Kahit ilang taon na niya itong ginagawa bilang isang Pediatric Hematologist, hinding-hindi siya masasanay sa gawaing ito. 

  
  


The look of disbelief and despair in the parents’ faces and the tears that were pooling at the corner of their eyes have never sat well with Baekhyun’s heart. Lalo na at ang nakikita niyang mga mata ngayon ay ang mga matang tinititigan niya nang puno ng pagmamahal  _ noon _ .

  
  
  
  
  


Ang lupit naman ng tadhana. Sa dinami-dami ng pwedeng maging pasyente ni Baekhyun, yung anak pa ng taong pinaubaya niya sa iba.

  
  


Si Baekhyun ay isang kilalang Resident Pediatric Hematologist. Wala ang superior ni Baekhyun at dahil dito, he handles most of her patients. He was known because resident palang siya pero mahahalata mo na ang galing niya at dahil dito, siya ang napili ng asawa ni Chanyeol na maging doktor ng anak nila. Hindi naman kasi siya nito kilala at sigurado siyang hindi din naman siya nakekwento ni Chanyeol dito. 

  
  


Baekhyun was one of the best — if not the best — in town. Tamang-tama sa anak ni Chanyeol at ng asawa niyang si Minji na may  _ Hemophilia. _

  
  
  
  


Humugot ng malalim na hininga si Baekhyun. Masakit padin pala.

  
  


Bakit nga ba sila napunta sa sitwasyong ito? Ikakasal na sila eh.

  
  


_ Ikakasal nalang sila. _

  
  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  


Chanyeol was a Business Management student and Baekhyun was taking up his pre-med course when they met. Paano? Sa isang coffee shop. Wala na kasing bakanteng upuan at kailangan na kailangan ni Baekhyun mag-aral para sa quiz nila. Ayaw naman niya sa library kasi sigurado siyang nandoon ang karamihan sa mga kaklase niya at ayaw niya muna ng dadaldal sakanya. As much as possible, doon siya sa wala siyang kilala.

  
  


He marched up to Chanyeol na akala mo ay siya ang may-ari ng coffee shop kasi nakakalat ang mga gamit nito sa isang malaking table na siya lang naman mag-isa ang umuokupa.

  
  


"Kuya, p'wedeng maki-share ng table mo? Pang-group naman kasi 'to, hindi pang-isahan lang. Kung hindi mo napapansin, wala na kasing table." Baekhyun rolled his eyes internally sa kakapalan ng mukha netong lalaking 'to. Hindi naman porke gwapo siya ay may karapatan na siyang angkinin ang isang buong table. Pang-anim na tao lang naman ang inooccupy ni Chanyeol and Baekhyun guessed na it's because he's handsome kaya walang pumupuna.

  
  


Chanyeol lifted his gaze from his laptop at tumingin sa kumakausap sa kanya.  _ Ang ganda. _

  
  


He scooted over and gathered some of his things to make some place for Baekhyun. "Sorry, here."

  
  


Baekhyun sighed. Finally, makakapag-aral na din siya. He placed his things on the table at inilabas ang transcript niya at ang mga highlighters niya.

  
  


"I guess you're a med student?" Baekhyun closed his eyes. Shit, he's here to study, not to make small talk.

  
  


"Yes, I am. At may quiz kami mamaya so kuya next time nalang tayo magkwentuhan, okay?"

  
  


Chanyeol was stunned at his response. He pouted, ang sungit naman neto.

  
  


"Okay. I’ll hold on to that, ha. Next time.” Chanyeol even winked, not realizing na hindi naman na nakitingin si Baekhyun sakanya. He pouted his lips even more. This little man was completely tuning him out. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Ever since then, Chanyeol began courting the med student. Baekhyun was shy and confused at first. Bakit siya inaapproach ni Kuyang walang modo sa coffee shop? Chanyeol made his intentions clear naman. Alam niyang gusto niya si Baekhyun the moment he met his gaze. There’s just something with Baekhyun na hindi ma-resist ni Chanyeol.

  
  


_ Baekhyun’s eyes pulled him in. _

  
  


Pero syempre, Baekhyun also made his intentions clear. His first priority was to graduate with Latin Honors and hopefully, matanggap sa gusto niyang Med School. Wala sa priorities niya ang mag-boyfriend. At lalong wala sa isip niya ang magkaroon ng jowang sobrang kulit.

  
  


Chanyeol did not give up though. Niligawan niya si Baekhyun for almost two years bago siya nito sinagot. 

  
  


Kyungsoo warned him. Kilala ni Kyungsoo si Chanyeol dahil pinsan ito ng boyfriend niyang si Sehun, alam niya na kakagaling lang ni Chanyeol sa break up from his long term girlfriend. Takot siyang maging panakip-butas lang ni Chanyeol ang best friend niya, pero sino ba namang hindi mahuhulog kung sobrang gentleman at napakacaring ng manliligaw mo?

  
  


Chanyeol was one of Baekhyun’s pillar of strength, siya ang pinakaunang nag-cocongratulate sa kanya pag mataas ang grades niya at sa kanya din tumatakbo si Baekhyun pag kailangan niya ng iiyakan dahil pagod na siyang mag-aral. Chanyeol was there to hold him upright when he’s so close to breaking.

  
  


Chanyeol talked him out of dropping. Kung wala si Chanyeol, baka hindi naabot ni Baekhyun ang mga pangarap niya. Kung wala si Chanyeol baka walang magaling na Doctor Baekhyun.

  
  


Takot din si Baekhyun. Takot siya, sobra. Hindi pa siya naiinlove noon at takot siyang masaktan. Sino ba namang hindi, ‘diba? Sino ba namang hindi takot sa apoy? He’ll be playing with fire kung sakali mang hindi pa nga nakakamove on si Chanyeol sa ex niya. Pero kahit ano mang payo at pagbabawal ni Kyungsoo,  _ he still ended up burning for him. _

  
  


Baekhyun fell and he fell really hard. Chanyeol was IT for him. Sabi nila, you’ll never find your first love and great love at the same person, pero ‘yon si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun. He’s all the love Baekhyun has ever known. 

  
  


Kyungsoo tried, he tried really hard pero kailan nga ba nadiktahan ang puso? 

  
  


Pero if Baekhyun was given a chance to rewind time, he’ll still choose to fall in love with Chanyeol. Wala siyang pinagsisisihan.

  
  


Sinagot ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol and since then, the former was the happiest man alive. He graduated with Latin Honors and he has Chanyeol beside him. Nothing can go wrong, right?

  
  


In time, Kyungsoo learned how to tolerate Chanyeol, pinsan ‘to ng boyfriend niya at mahal na mahal ng best friend niya. Baekhyun was happy kasi finally, Kyungsoo’s bonding with Chanyeol.

  
  


Nagpropose si Chanyeol noong graduation ni Baekhyun sa med school. He took Baekhyun to their family’s villa sa Hawaii and he proposed there. Of course Baekhyun said yes. He said Yes in a heartbeat. Walang hesitations, walang paligoy-ligoy. Sigurado na siya kay Chanyeol. 

  
  


They were engaged when Baekhyun was doing his post grad internship at ang plano ay magpapakasal sila before he took his boards. It will be an intimate wedding — with only their close friends and family attending. Iyon kasi ang gusto ni Baekhyun, kahit saan naman kasi siya pakasalan ni Chanyeol ayos lang. The place doesn’t matter, what matters is that it is Chanyeol he’s marrying. 

  
  


Chanyeol waited for him. He waited patiently, until Baekhyun noticed that his fiancee suddenly became aloof. Hindi na siya nito dinadalaw pag day off niya or pag free siya. He doesn’t bombard him with texts anymore and when he does text him, it sounds lifeless. 

  
  


Kyungsoo told him that Chanyeol’s legendary ex was back and almost immediately, Baekhyun felt like throwing up. Ito na ba? Hanggang dito nalang ba sila? Kasi bumalik na yung first love? But Baekhyun swore na hangga’t hindi binabawi ni Chanyeol ang singsing na ibinigay niya, he won’t give up. Hindi siya susuko hanggang hindi sinasabi ni Chanyeol na ayaw na niya. 

  
  


Baekhyun did everything to save their relationship. He almost fucked up. Napabayaan niya ang pag-aaral niya kasi he chose to spend more time with Chanyeol even if the taller was always glued to his phone. 

  
  


Baekhyun felt it. He’s not dumb.  _ Their fallout was expected.  _

  
  


The night before their wedding, Baekhyun asked Chanyeol to make love to him. With tears in his eyes, Baekhyun said I love you. Sobrang mahal niya si Chanyeol at ang sakit sa puso na iyak lang ang isinagot sa kanya ni Chanyeeol.  _ Baekhyun was ready to let go of Chanyeol at that moment.  _

  
  


The next day, all of their friends and families were excited para sa kasal nila. Everyone was excited except the grooms. Expected na ni Baekhyun na hindi aattend si Chanyeol pero when he saw him waiting down the aisle, biglang nabuhayan ang puso ni Baekhyun.  _ Baka nga hindi pa masyadong huli ang lahat. Baka may chance pa.  _

  
  


But the moment the priest asked Chanyeol if he would take Baekhyun as his lawfully wedded husband, the taller looked at Baekhyun with nothing but pain in his eyes.  _ He can’t do this.  _

  
  


“I’m sorry.” Sa pagbukas palang ng bibig ni Chanyeol ay inihanda na ni Baekhyun ang sarili niya sa matatamo niyang sakit. Baekhyun smiled, with tears streaming down his face, he nodded. Alam na niya.  _ Tanggap na niya.  _ Kahit kailan ay hindi siya minahal ni Chanyeol kagaya ng pagmamahal nito sa ex niya. 

  
  


Chanyeol ran. He ran outside the hall and everyone was gaping. Baekhyun just smiled at his family and friends who were still stunned at what happened.

  
  


Pinanood ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol maglakad palayo sakanya. “Pinapaubaya na kita, mahal. Malaya ka na.” Bulong nito sa papalayong pigura ng likod ni Chanyeol.

  
  
  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  


Baekhyun sat on a table inside Kyungsoo’s coffee shop. Limang buwan na magmula noong iwan siya ni Chanyeol sa alter. Time doesn’t heal all wounds. Some wounds stay open kahit gaano man natin kagustong pagalingin ito. Kung sino mang nagsabi na gumagaling din lahat ng sugat eventually ay sasapakin ni Baekhyun. 

  
  


Huminga si Baekhyun ng malalim. “Oh. Kain ka na, Baek.” 

  
  


Tumingala si Baekhyun mula sa pagkakaupo niya upang makita si Kyungsoo na masama ang tingin sakanya. Baekhyun laughed under his breath. “What? Bakit ang sama mo maningin?” Kyungsoo sighed as he took a seat in front of him. “Nagmumukmok ka na naman.”

  
  


“I can’t help it. Miss ko na siya, Soo.”

  
  


“Eh bakit hindi mo ipinaglaban?”

  
  


“I tried, Soo. Ipinaglaban ko naman pero I realize na I will be selfish if I continue to do that kasi hindi naman na ako ang happiness niya. Love isn’t about being selfish. It isn’t always about fighting for the ones you love. Sometimes, it’s letting go kasi alam mo na mas sasaya siya ‘pag pinakawalan mo siya.”

  
  


“Pero hindi ka naman masaya. Pinagmukha ka niyang tanga, Baek.”

  
  


“Wala namang nagmahal na hindi nagpakatanga, Soo. At least he left me a part of him.” Baekhyun smiled while caressing his stomach. 

  
  


Bumuntong hininga si Kyungsoo and he pinched the brigde of his nose. “So, wala ka talagang balak sabihin sa kanya ang tungkol sa dinadala mo?”

  
  


“No. I’m sure he’s happy now. Ayoko siyang matali sakin Soo dahil lang nabuntis niya ako. Sobrang bababa lalo ang tingin ko sa sarili ko ‘pag nangyari ‘yon. Ayos na ako basta masaya siya. Ayos lang kami.”

  
  


“I’m proud of you. You even paused your dreams for Baby Bean.”

  
  


“Of course, siya nalang ang meron ako, Soo. I’ll do anything for him.” Baekhyun smiled softly.

  
  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  


Baekhyun sat in his temporary office while playing with his pen. It’s been four years ever since Chanyeol left him at the altar and Baekhyun was well. Baekhyun was doing just fine.

  
  


“Doc, andito na po ang next client niyo.” Sumilip ang assistant ni Baekhyun sa pinto ng office niya at iniabot sa kanya ang chart ng susunod niyang pasyente.

  
  


“Send them in.” Binasa ni Baekhyun ang chart ni  _ Yumi Park.  _ Siya ang bagong pasyente ni Baekhyun. Isang buwan palang si Yumi sa alaga ni Baekhyun and her mom said na Yumi’s doing good so far. Magaling daw talaga si Baekhyun.

  
  


“Good Afternoon po, Doc.” Baekhyun looked up at the sound of that deep voice. Hindi siya pwedeng magkamali, he’ll know that voice anywhere.

  
  


“Chanyeol?”

  
  


“Hi?” Kinamot ni Chanyeol ang batok niya, hindi padin ito nagbabago. Ginagawa niya padin ‘yon pag nahihiya siya.

  
  


“Take a seat.” Itinuro ni Baekhyun ang upuan sa harap ng desk niya at kinalong naman ni Chanyeol ang anak niyang si Yumi. 

  
  


“I’m sorry, B. I suggested na sa iba nalang kami kasi  _ you know  _ pero ayaw naman pumayag ni Minji. I’m sorry if you’re uncomfortable.”

  
  


“That’s okay, Mr. Park. Please don’t call me B, Doc Byun will be just fine, and what gave you the impression that I’m uncomfortable? I’m here to work.” Nginitian pa ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol to prove na nagsasabi siya ng totoo. 

  
  


Chanyeol visibly sighed. 

  
  


“I just reviewed the patient’s chart and I’m really sorry to say this, but kailangan niya ng blood transfusion. The amount of blood-clotting proteins in her blood is super low, Mr. Park. I’m afraid that if we don’t go through this procedure, mas marami pang komplikasyon ang pwedeng mangyari.”

  
  


“How much time do we have?”

  
  


“We need to do it as soon as possible. If you could have the test right now to know if you can be a donor, it would be great.”

  
  


“I’ll do it.”

  
  


“Very well, Mr. Park.” Baekhyun turned to look at Yumi who was busy playing in her father’s lap. “Be a good girl, okay?” Baekhyun patted her head at hindi maipaliwanag ni Chanyeol kung bakit biglang tumalon ang puso niya.  _ Baekhyun shines when he’s with kids.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  


Pagkalabas ni Chanyeol sa office niya ay sumalampak si Baekhyun sa upuan niya. Akala niya ready na siya pero hindi padin pala. Akala niya wala na, pero  _ masakit padin pala. _

  
  


Baekhyun shook his head to dispel his thoughts. Kailangan niya pang magtrabaho. 

  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  


Baekhyun was confused. Sa pagkakaalam niya, type A ang dugo ng asawa ni Chanyeol at type A din ang dugo ni Chanyeol. Of course he knew. So, bakit type B ang dugo ni Yumi? It just doesn’t add up. 

  
  


Lumingon si Baekhyun sa pinto nang may narinig siyang kumakatok. “Come in.” 

  
  


“Doc, Mr. Park is here. Yung daddy ni Yumi.”

  
  


“Oh? Send him in.” 

  
  


Chanyeol made his way inside Baekhyun’s office and he reluctantly took a seat. “Minji said you want to talk to me? Is it something serious?”

  
  


“Actually, yes.” Huminga ng malalim si Baekhyun at tinanggal muna ang glasses niya. He massaged the bridge of his nose and Chanyeol was watching him with fond eyes.  _ Bagay na bagay talaga kay Baekhyun ang white coat. He’s born to be a doctor. _

  
  


“Mr. Park…… Chanyeol….. Is it….. is it alright at home?” Chanyeol stiffened. Ganto ba talaga magtanong ang mga doktor? 

  
  


Chanyeol sighed. “No. Minji and I are getting divorced.” Nagulat si Baekhyun pero hindi niya ipinakita.

  
  


“I know this is kind of invasive, pero, bakit?” Alam na ni Chanyeol na itatanong ‘yon ni Baekhyun at ready naman siya i-share, pero it would also open old wounds.  _ It would open Baekhyun’s old wounds.  _

  
  


Niluwagan ni Chanyeol ang suot niyang tie. “Minji’s cheating on me. We broke up noon kasi she’s cheating on me and now we’re going our separate ways because of the same reason. With the same guy. It’s okay though. The divorce was a mutual decision. I suppose I deserve that. After all I did……….”

  
  


“Chanyeol………”

  
  


“It’s alright. At least may Yumi ako.” Chanyeol chuckled mirthlessly.

  
  


Baekhyun sighed. He needs to do this. “Chanyeol…… actually, that’s why I called you today. I…. I don’t think Yumi’s yours.”

  
  


“What?” Sumakit ang ulo ni Chanyeol. Anong hindi sa kanya si Yumi?

  
  


“Yumi…. Yumi’s blood type is B. Chanyeol, A kayo pareho ng asawa mo, it’s not possible. I suggest you take a DNA test if you really want to know.”

  
  


Hinilamos ni Chanyeol ang mukha niya. Does this mean Minji’s cheating on him since then? Is this his karma? “Baek, I….. I’m sorry.”

  
  


“For what?” 

  
  


“For everything. Baekhyun, I loved you. I really do. Hindi naman kita aayain magpakasal kung hindi diba? Pero kasi, I got tired. I don’t want to, pero Baek, I got tired of waiting for you. I got tired of you cancelling on our dates and I know I shouldn’t make excuses pero Baek, andon kasi si Minji noong mga panahong ikaw ang kailangan ko. I’m sorry I got confused. I mistook the comfort and familiarity that she brought for love. Ang tanga ko diba?” Chanyeol cried, his shoulders were shaking.

  
  


“Yes you are. Chanyeol, I was willing to drop everything for you. Kung sinabi mo lang sakin, I’ll run to wherever you are. You chose to stay silent and ruin our relationship instead of being a man and telling me what’s wrong. But that’s in the past, Chanyeol. I’m okay now. I’ve moved on.”

  
  


“I know.”

  
  


“Just….. Do the DNA test if you want to. You can go now, Mr. Park.”

  
  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  


The DNA test came out negative. Yumi isn’t Chanyeol’s. Kahit gaano man kasakit ang ginawa ni Chanyeol sa kanya, he couldn’t help but to pity him.

  
  
  


It’s been three months and Yumi’s blood transfusion was successful. Akala ni Baekhyun hindi niya na makikita si Chanyeol after that pero kabaliktaran ata ang nangyari. Chanyeol was always in the hospital. He’s courting Baekhyun again.

  
  


“Doc, andito na po ulit ang manliligaw mo.” Kinikilig na sabi ng assistant ni Baekhyun. He sighed and he closed his eyes. Nauubos na ang pasensya niya. 

  
  


Nilikom ni Baekhyun ang gamit niya dahil mag-aout nadin naman siya and he went to the parking lot, he did not saw Chanyeol anywhere and he supposed it’s a good sign. Kailangan niya pang sunduin si Yuan. 

  
  


Baekhyun was about to open his car when someone tapped his shoulder from behind. Baekhyun shrieked and he turned around. Hahampasin na sana niya ito ng bag niya when he noticed na si Chanyeol lang pala ‘yon.

  
  


“B, can you give me a chance? I… I still love you.” Baekhyun chuckled. “No, you don’t. Confused ka lang Chanyeol.”

  
  


“I’m not.”

  
  


“Chanyeol….” Baekhyun took a deep breathe. “Mahal mo lang ako ‘pag masaya ako. Mahal mo lang ako when it’s convenient for you. I’m a doctor, yes, pero Chanyeol ayokong pagalingin na naman ang sugat mo, only for you to leave me bleeding instead. Hindi mo ako clinic. Pagod na ako, Chanyeol. Masaya na ako. I can’t take another heartbreak from you, and don’t tell me na you still love me. You had what? Four years. You had four years to say that pero hindi mo ginawa, kasi you don’t. Kailangan mo lang ako para maging buo ka pero hindi mo ako mahal. I spent years trying to build myself back. I spent years mending my heart. Hindi mo alam kung gaano ako napahiya at naawa sa sarili ko that day na iniwan mo ako sa altar.” Baekhyun wiped the lone tear that escaped his eyes. Tumawa siya ng mapakla. “So, please, tama na. I did not build myself up only to crumble into pieces for you again. Not this time, Chanyeol.”

  
  


“B, please. Just one chance. I’ll work hard to earn your trust. I… I really want to be with you.” Chanyeol cried as he said that and Baekhyun watched him. Kung yung dating Baekhyun ‘to, he would’ve hugged Chanyeol and let him cry in his arms, pero no. He’s not that Baekhyun anymore. He can’t afford to be that naive and dumb now. 

  
  


“Mahal mo lang ako pag buo ako, pag masaya ako, and when I have something to offer. Ganon ba kadali para sayo ang mangdurog ng tao? Chanyeol, not because I smiled at you that day and embraced the truth that you love her more than me, it doesn’t mean na I wasn’t hurt. I was shattered. I was broken. Tapos ngayon na masaya na ako, you’ll say na mahal mo pa ako? Bullshit.” 

  
  


Baekhyun did not wait for Chanyeol’s reply at sumakay na agad siya sa kotse niya, leaving Chanyeol alone in the parking lot.

  
  


Mahal niya pa si Chanyeol. Of course he does. Hindi naman nawala, pero he can’t afford that right now. What if Chanyeol’s just confused again? Hindi lang si Baekhyun ang masasaktan kung sakali mang talikuran siyang muli ni Chanyeol. He can’t do that to Yuan. 

  
  


Baekhyun drove to the coffee shop where his baby was waiting for him. Nagtext kasi ang babysitter niya na dinala niya doon si Yuan and he’ll meet them there. 

  
  


Pinunasan ni Baekhyun ang luha niya and he made sure na ayos na siya bago siya bumaba ng sasakyan. Yuan can’t see him like that. 

  
  


Pumasok siya sa coffee shop and Yuan immediately saw him. “Papa! I missed you! Yuan played with Auntie all day and she bought me a cake!” Yuan jumped in his arms and Baekhyun chuckled. Ang kulit talaga ng anak niya. “Is that so? Did you enjoy it?”

  
  


The chimes in the coffee shop’s doorjingled and Baekhyun did not pay it any mind. “I-is he mine?” Baekhyun stiffened. Did Chanyeol follow him here?

  
  


Tumayo si Baekhyun and he saw Chanyeol looking at Yuan. Tinago niya si Yuan sa likod niya as he answered Chanyeol. “What are you doing here? Did you follow me?!”

  
  


“Answer me, Baekhyun. Is he mine?”

  
  


“No. Akin lang siya. Minahal at pinalaki ko siyang mag-isa. He’s mine alone. Ako lang ang Papa niya.”

  
  


Chanyeol did not believe him, of course, kamukhang-kamukha niya yung bata. He approached Yuan who immediately took a step back. Parang dinudurog ang puso ni Chanyeol. Hindi man lang siya kilala ng sarili niyang anak and he’s there, nagpapapaka-tatay sa anak ng iba. He really fucked up. 

  
  


“Papa, do you know him?” Yuan looked up at Baekhyun.

  
  


“He’s someone I used to know, anak. He’s not important though. We should just go. Papa will buy you an ice cream, on the way home. Sama ka muna kay Auntie tapos punta kayo sa car, kakausapin lang ni Papa si Mister here, okay?”

  
  


“Okay!” Yuan tugged on Baekhyun’s shirt at yumuko naman si Baekhyun para maabot siya ni Yuan. The three year old kissed him on the cheek and Chanyeol watched them with tearful eyes. This is what he gave up noon. 

  
  


Noong makaalis si Yuan at ang babysitter niya, Baekhyun turned to Chanyeol who was silently crying and wiping his tears. 

  
  


“Let’s talk.”

  
  


“He’s mine, isn’t he?”

  
  


Baekhyun sighed. “Yes, pero Chanyeol, when you left me,  _ us _ , that day, you lost the right to be his father. I’m sorry pero we don’t need you in our lives. I  _ don’t want  _ you in our lives. We’re doing good without you. I don’t want Yuan to go through the same thing I did. Chanyeol, your mind changes so fast and ayokong maranasan ni Yuan ‘yon. No, not my son.” 

  
  


“I….. I understand. I’m sorry for barging in on your life like this. This will be the last time, B. Can I hug you and Yuan before I go?”

  
  


“Alright.”

  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  


Bumuntong hininga si Chanyeol at lumingon sa kanan niya.  _ Ang ganda ng mga ulap.  _ It’s been one year ever since he knew about Yuan. He tried. He tried to fight for them pero Baekhyun was adamant on his choice. 

  
  


Isang taon na pala pero masakit padin. Hindi talaga lahat ng sakit kayang pagalingin ng panahon. Some wounds are too deep and that’s alright. Chanyeol embraced them. Wala naman siyang karapatang magreklamo. Siya naman ang may kasalanan. 

  
  


He’s on his way sa branch ng company nila sa U.S, he knows na hindi siya gagaling kung hindi siya lalayo. He needs to breathe. 

  
  


Nakasakit man siya, it doesn’t mean na hindi din siya nasaktan. Chanyeol was broken and he’s hoping na pagbalik niya, bagong Chanyeol na ang makikilala ni Yuan at ni Baekhyun.

  
  


Yung Chanyeol na deserve nila. 

  
  


He smiled softly. Hindi man sila naging masaya together, masaya naman na si Baekhyun with Yuan and that’s enough for Chanyeol. 

  
  


What matters is Yuan and Baekhyun’s happiness.

  
  


Siguro nga hindi talaga sila para sa isa’t isa sa buhay na ‘to. Pero in the next life, Chanyeol will make sure to be the man Baekhyun deserves. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


In the next life. 

— END —

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it! sorry if i disappointed you huhu, i just wrote this to indulge my inner angsty self. 
> 
> thank you ate mags and ate huleng for helping me!!! i love you both❤️
> 
> talk to me on twitter @kkaebs614


End file.
